Complex software applications and services are frequently made available to users over computer networks, such as the Internet. For example, software applications used to prepare and file income tax returns are frequently offered as an online service. In addition to generating tax return documents, these online services typically guide a user through a collection of complex interactive workflows in order to prepare a complete, valid income tax return.
Other online services allow users to access software applications used to prepare a variety of other legal and formal documents. For example, online services are available which direct a user through a guided interaction to generate estate planning documents, corporate entity documents, legal filings, etc. Still other complex software applications accessed as an online service include financial service applications which allow users to complete mortgage applications or apply for home, life, or automobile insurance.
In addition to these primarily transactional online services, a variety of complex software tools offer users access to both online services and local client applications, e.g., financial accounting software, video editing or media composition software, software development tools, etc. Such applications may allow users to access application features and user data stored online, regardless of whether the application is installed locally by an end user or accessed as an online service. Once customer data is stored by a service provider, end users can access their data using a variety of clients, including a web browser used to access a software application as a series of web pages, dedicated “thin” client applications, and so-called “apps” accessed using a mobile telephone or computing tablet.
Service providers often publish help content, user guides, and other documentation to assist users in accomplishing a given task, explain a given feature, or describe information related to the service (e.g., the requirements a user must satisfy to qualify for a given tax credit or the consequences of different choices or elections a user can make in filing a tax return). In addition, service providers often host online forums or communities where users can post questions, comments, and guides related to the features, use, or purpose of an online service, as well as respond to questions or comment on posts submitted by other users. For popular applications and services, user generated content can become a significant source of information and insight about a software application and related topics.